Drilling systems for underground drilling operations are complex and difficult to control. Measurement-while-drilling (MWD) and logging-while-drilling (LWD) tools have been developed to capture drilling information regarding the drill head location, orientation, and formation properties during the drilling operation. Communication systems have been developed to capture data obtained by the MWD and LWD tools and transmit that data to the surface for further analysis. Such communication systems include wire line, mud pulse telemetry, electromagnetic telemetry, and acoustic telemetry systems. Drill string designs are increasingly complex. Bottom hole assemblies, in particular, may include vibration damping systems, MWD tool or LWD tool, mud motors, centralizers, passages for drilling mud, and various power modules. Data transfer mechanisms are needed between closely arranged components in the bottom hole assembly that can withstand the drilling environment.